Seung Youn
Cho Seung Youn (조승연), também conhecido pelos seus nomes artísticos WOODZ (승연), Luizy (승연), e seu nome de jogador Luizinho é um ex-jogador de futebol, rapper, cantor e dançarino sul-coreano sobre o selo da Yuehua Entertainment e Starship Entertainment. Ele é solista, é um integrante do grupo projeto da Swing Entertainment e Stone Music Entertainment, X1, e do grupo da Yuehua Entertainment e Starship Entertainment, UNIQ. Histórico Pré-Estréia Ele nasceu em 5 de agosto de 1996 em Gyeonggido, Coréia do Sul, e quando ele era jovem, ele tinha 2 sonhos: ser um cantor profissional ou jogador de futebol. Depois de se formar no ensino médio, ele teve a oportunidade de viajar para São Paulo, Brasil e treinar para ser um atleta profissional lá. Um dia ele foi com seus amigos para um Noraebang (karaokê) e disseram que ele cantou muito mal e que ele nunca se dedicou à música, a partir daquele dia ele estabeleceu o objetivo de praticar muito para ser um cantor melhor. Depois disso, ele retornou à Coreia, onde mais tarde fez um teste e treinou para a YG Entertainment. 2014-15: Estréia no UNIQ Em 6 de outubro de 2014, a Yuehua Entertainment divulgou uma foto com todo o grupo. Foi explicado que o nome é uma combinação de ser "único" ou especial, como o do ser mitológico "unicórnio", que comumente aparece em mitos e lendas. Os membros desejam ter uma presença única na indústria do entretenimento. Os integrantes treinaram por aproximadamente 1.400 antes de estrear e o UNIQ seria uma colaboração de Yuehua e YG Entertainment. Enquanto isso, haviam anunciado sua estréia com o single "Falling in Love". Em 20 de outubro o mesmo foi lançado, e, no dia 24 de outubro o single OST "Born To Fight". Em 10 de novembro, lançaram o single OST "Celebrate", trilha sonora para o filme "Penguins de Madagascar". Em 7 de abril de 2015, o cargo da YG foi passado para a Starship Entertainment, que adminstraria o grupo na Coreia do Sul. Em 23 de abril, anunciaram "EOEO", o primeiro mini-álbum do grupo, cuja faixa título continha o mesmo nome. Em 13 de outubro do mesmo ano, anunciaram um single chamado "Best Friend" e em 16 de outubro lançaram seu video-clipe. Em 7 de dezembro, lançaram na China o single "Erase Your Little Sad". Então, no Japão, UNIQ estreou com o single "Best Friend", no dia 14 de dezembro de 2015. Em 29 de dezembro, anunciaram em uma colaboração com o WJSN, o single de ano novo "Happy New Year" que foi lançado oficialmente em 25 de janeiro do ano seguinte. O grupo permaneceu em hiato até que Seung You, com o nome Luizy, anunciou que estrearia como solista. 2016: Estréia como Solista Em 29 de julho de 2016, Seung Yeon estreou como solista sob o nome de Luizy, com seu primeiro single digital 'Recipe' em colaboração com a Flowsik. Em 14 de agosto de 2016, Luizy voltou com um novo single digital intitulado 'Baby Ride' junto com Hyun Sik do BTOB. Retorno Japonês do UNIQ Em 16 de dezembro de 2016, UNIQ retornou no japão com o álbum-single "Falling In Love", cuja faixa título se chama "Falling In Love", e apresenta as versões japonesas de "Listen To Me" e "EOEO". 2018: Retorno às atividades em Grupo e como Solista Em 19 de abril de 2018, após um certo período de hiato, UNIQ retornou na China e Coreia com o mini-álbum "Next Mistake". Em 12 de maio, Seung Youn, dessa vez com o nome WOODZ, lançou o single "POOLpu:l", uma colaboração com Sumin. Em 21 de julho, retornou com o single "DIFFERENT". Em 8 de agosto, o UNIQ lançou na China e Coreia o single "My Special". Em 30 de agosto, em uma colaboração com EDEN e Babylon, WOODZ (Seung Youn) lançou o single "EDEN STARDUST.04", com a faixa título sendo chamada "Drive". Em 03 de novembro, WOODZ lançou o single "meaningless (아무의미)", e foi a sua última atividade em solo até então. Em 23 de dezembro de 2018, UNIQ lançou o single "Monster" na China e Coreia, e o grupo se manteve em hiato, tendo alguns membros entrado em grupos projetos, e Seung Youn entrou para o programa Produce X 101 sob selo da Yuehua Entertainment, junto com outros dois trainees da mesma, Yu Seong Jun e Hwang Geum Ryul. 2019: Produce X 101 Seung Youn entrou para o programa junto com outros dois trainees da mesma, Yu Seong Jun e Hwang Geum Ryul. Seong Jun e Geum Ryul foram eliminados no episódio 5, enquanto Seung Youn sobreviveu até a final e terminou o programa em 5° lugar. Filmografia Programas de TV * Produce X 101 (2019) * K-pop tour com Sungjoo (2018) * After School Club (2018, episódio 348) * Show Me The Money 5 (2016) * "Safety First" - How to Avoid Spilling (2015) Programas de Radio * Idol Radio FM4U 91.9MHz (2019) * Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira 'Language and the City' (2015) Videoclipes * Park Jimin - Hopeless Love (2015) * Luizy (Seung Youn) & Flowsik - Recipe (2016) * Luizy (Seung Youn) - Baby Ride (2016) * WOODZ (Seung Youn) - Pool (2018) * WOODZ (Seung Youn) - Different (2018) * WOODZ (Seung Youn) - meaningless(아무의미) (2018) Discografia Singles Digitais * & Flowsik Recipe (2016) * Baby Ride (2016) ** Baby Ride (ft. Hyun Sik (BTOB)) ** 요즘 뭐 해 (How Have You Been) * POOLpu:l (2018) ** POOL (Feat. Sumin) * DIFFERENT (2018) * & Babylon & WOODZ (2018) * meaningless (2018) ** 아무의미 (meaningless) Colaborações * Kriz - Bad (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) * Park Ji Min - 전화받아 (Feat. Kino, WOODZ, 네이슨 (NATHAN)) (2018) * KillaGramz - 파도 (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) * EDEN - 춤 (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) Composições * EDEN - 93 (2018) * EDEN - 춤 (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) * KillaGramz - 파도 (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) * JUN - Hold It Down (2018) * Super Junior D&E - 야(白夜) (Evanesce Ⅱ) (2018) * Park Ji Min - 전화받아 (Feat. Kino, WOODZ, 네이슨 (NATHAN)) (2018) * Kriz - Bad (Feat. WOODZ) (2018) * Babylon - Sincerity (Feat. Sophiya) (2018) * Babylon - Drive (2018) * GroovyRoom - This Night (Feat. Blue.D, Jhnovr) (2019) * ONF - Ice & Fire (2019) * Suran - Don’t hang up (Feat. pH-1) (2019) * Ravi (VIXX) e Eun Ha (GFriend) - Blossom (Prod. by GroovyRoom) (2019) Curiosidades * Fala coreano (lingua materna), mandarim (avançado), inglês (avançado), português (avançado) e tagalo. * Se graduou na Hanlim Multi Art High School em 2016. * É bom com futebol, beat box, krump, piano, guitarra, tumbling e chainstick. * Ele viveu no Brasil por dois anos, e por isso tem grande conhecimento de lingua portuguesa. ** Em 2013 ele foi eleito para o sub 17 da seleção brasileira de futebol como defesa. ** Ele fazia parte do Corinthians. * Também morou nos Estados Unidos e Filipinas, e por isso sabe inglês e tagalo. * Participou na modalidade de futebol no Athletics Championship 2015. * Chegou até a terceira ronda do Show Me The Money 5. * No Produce X 101, terminou em 5° lugar e durante o programa teve crescimento constante, nunca caindo de posição. * Sua cidade natal é Gyeonggi, Coreia do Sul. * Ele não tem irmãos. * O apelido de Seungyoun é macaco. * Ele é muito bom em tocar piano e violão. * Seus artistas favoritos são Kendrick Lamar, Kanye West, Beyoncé, San.E. * Nike, Adidas, Balmain, Yves Saint Laurant e Vivienne Westwood são algumas das marcas favoritas de Seungyoun. * Seus filmes favoritos são: Vingadores, filmes de Harry Potter, About Time, Goal, e If Only. * Seus animais favoritos são: cães, gatos, cavalos, leões e tigres. * Vermelho, branco, azul e verde são suas cores favoritas. * Ele disse que gosta de toda a comida. * Seungyoun é amigo de Kino (do Pentagon), Vernon (de SEVENTEEN), Jimin (de 15) e Yugyeom (de Got7). * Seungyoun teve duas colaborações com Hyunsik (BTOB): Baby Ride e Honbab (혼밥) * Ele participou do show de sobrevivência do rap Mnet, "Show Me the Money" * Ele compôs a música "It's Okay" para o show chinês "Idol Producer". * Ele co-compôs uma música para o Mr-X, que é um grupo chinês formado após o "Idol Producer". * Ele é conhecido como "energético". Durante os treinos, ele sempre mantinha o humor. * Seungyoun tem oito tatuagens: duas em ambos os braços com os anos de nascimento de seus pais, uma palmeira em seu bíceps esquerdo, um emoji em seu pulso direito, uma arma no lado direito de sua cintura, um homem-palito em seu lado superior direito do seu estômago, um na parte de trás de seu pescoço e é um círculo com as palavras "você não pode sempre ser o mesmo" em seu antebraço direito. * Sungyoun treinou por 9 anos. Ele é um membro do UNIQ como o rapper principal e vocalista. * Suas habilidades são compor e escrever letras. * Seus hobbies são jogos, exercícios, andar na rua, fazer compras e tomar café. * Ele recebeu bons comentários dos treinadores sobre sua versatilidade. * Seungyoun ficou em 5º lugar, recebendo um total de 929.311 votos. * Os fãs deram a Seungyoun, Hangyul e Dohyon o apelido de “Team Rocket” de todas as suas travessuras. * Tipo ideal de Seungyuon: tipo de garota atraente e carismático. Galeria Em breve. Videoclipes M V Luizy(승연), Flowsik(플로우식) RECIPE|'x Flowsik' Recipe M V Luizy(승연) - Baby Ride (feat.Hyun Sik(현식) Of BTOB)|Baby Ride ft. Hyun Sik MV WOODZ POOL|Pool MV WOODZ DIFFERENT|Different MV WOODZ meaningless(아무의미)-0|meaningless(아무의미) Categoria:UNIQ Categoria:Integrantes Categoria:Seung Youn Categoria:Produce X 101 Categoria:Yuehua Entertainment Categoria:Starship Entertainment Categoria:Vocalistas Categoria:Dançarinos Categoria:Rappers Categoria:1996 Categoria:Agosto Categoria:Swing Entertainment Categoria:Stone Music Entertainment